The Kuhn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,849 discloses and claims theremostatic switches which have gained wide acceptance for controlling the temperatures in electric refrigerators, freezers, unit room air conditioners and the like. Those thermostatic switches are characterized by using gas or vapor filled thermal power element in which the movement of the diaphragms bears a linear relationship to changes in pressure within the diaphragm chamber. Additionally these switches are characterized by employing a diaphragm motion transmitting and amplifying mechanism that avoids need for use of customary diaphragm loading springs. While these thermostatic switches have proved to be eminently successful in a wide variety of refrigeration control applications, today's increased costs of materials and labor makes desirable improvements in their design, particularly as to numbers and simplification of parts and their cost of manufacture.